Adieu
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Minerva recalls over her life. HG/MM /Sequel to: Chocolate/ -REWRITTEN!


I would have never thought that one sudden day I, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts' School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, would fall for the advances of a pupil of mine. I never would have imagined myself falling for the advances of a female in general, or convince myself to pursue a relationship with that one female pupil – certainly not when she hadn't even left school officially! I did, though…

There were surely times when I wasn't so sure about anything anymore, and times when all this felt so surreal, and insane, and anything but right. I'm sure how I was raised, must have at least something to do with it, as must everything else I had learned, and had been taught. A relationship between me and a fifty-five year younger female pupil of mine positively didn't stroke with it. I felt guilty very often.

I'm, however, nearly sure that if Hermione hadn't been there, especially when I fell seriously ill, I never would have survived that period in my life. I would have succumbed, and never gotten married, nor become a mother even at that age. I never would have experienced the joy that comes with motherhood, and the feelings of having achieved something upon seeing your son or daughter grow with success. I never would have experienced the pride I felt upon teaching our children how to walk, talk, write, read, swim, or ride their little bikes, and so much more, together with their Mommy.

Neither Hermione nor I had actually thought about how our little one should name us, considering there wasn't a daddy, but only two mommies. We both called each other 'mommy' or sometimes 'mama' in the company of our daughter. Soon enough little Emily began talking, and called Hermione, Mommy, and me, Mamerva. That remains until today, with her, and with our other daughters, and son.

Maybe Hermione and I got married too soon, maybe not. Neither of us ever had any regrets about it, and neither of us considered our marriage too soon, nor the decision to have children. My illness certainly changed me in more than one way. I should have been kinder to more in my life, I realized, as I then furiously sought for that which I had never given others. When I needed the sensitivity, and kindness of others the most, I learned that human compassion is of more importance than intellectual wit.

I gave up my duties at Hogwarts, and pursued the rest of my life doing my best to give all that I hadn't until then. Hermione easily returned all that, and more than ever I actually realized the joy that comes with accepting, and reciprocating. It did me good to see my wife radiating with happiness, and to see her face light up as I said yes, and suggested we pursue our dream, and have some children.

We didn't actually get married with a lot of bells, and whistles, but it wasn't really vital for that day to be one of the best of my, and hopefully Hermione's, life. Emily Gaia came into our lives less than a year after our marriage. Some would say that's rather soon, but it wasn't for us. Some couples have got children, and just never get married. For us, Emily Gaia came right on time – even though about a month earlier than Poppy's estimation.

We happily adapted to the changes coming with the birth of our daughter, and enjoyed being new mommies. Our little girl grew so fast, though… Hermione and I secretly hoped for another little miracle, and more. We had agreed upon at least more than just one child fairly easily, and soon. We thus were very happy to welcome our little Adeline Renee just when Emily turned one. We never once regretted having had the children so soon after each other, as many would see it. In fact, we couldn't have been any happier when yet another year later our only son came into this Earth, and carried the name Timber Ronan.

Timber of course was in the minority in our family, already having two mommies, and two sisters as well. He never really fussed about that fact – not even when our little Norah Elinor announced herself right after his third birthday. Timber and the others often were jealous, saying Norah's younger age was an advantage for her against us in nearly all matters. I, however, would like to believe that Hermione, and I really have tried to treat all of our children the same.

We never once regretted having had either one of them. We of course had times when the children drove us near to insanity, but we then had one another. My life was fairly perfect, as was Hermione's, with our four little ones. My life was fulfilled with them. And as long as my marriage with Hermione lasted, I never felt any less but fulfilled. Our son and daughters all four grew up to be the kind of people we both really wanted them to become.

I'm happy to have reached one hundred and four. Little Norah's twenty-two, and our eldest is turning twenty-seven later this month. I would have liked to have experienced being a granny, too. I'm sad that I'll be missing the birth of the first in a couple of months, though. Hermione is, too – it is readable in her eyes as she's cautiously holding my hand. She knows, this is goodbye. Next dawn shall not break for me anymore.

I'm only sad for what I'm leaving, after I have taken more than even half a century to obtain it. Tears lay upon Hermione's cheeks, and she's been trying to remain tough all last night, and day. I would assume that now she merely cannot anymore. With the last of my effort, I carefully squeeze her hand, and upon it hear her say, "I love you." I'm too weak to return them. As she too realizes this, more tears course down her cheeks, and she slowly rubs our entwined fingers against one. "You're cold," she says, sobbing harder. I know.

I vaguely hear Hermione's voice as she then begins to elucidate the reasons why she fell for me – something I never really got. Hermione's teary voice fades in the distance, and the room slowly darkens as my eyes tiredly flutter. I merely fall asleep, and I merely remain forever.

I never told Hermione goodbye, but it didn't have to be. Adieu, my love. I'll wait for you in King's Cross, where we'll board a train together to the life after death, too.


End file.
